warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Missions/Grinding/Mission 143
Main Campaign Missions 'Mission 36' Enemy deck: Payout on this mission is 11.64 Gold per energy, so it's attractive for players who are unable to access post-41 missions. 'Mission 66' Payout on this mission is 13.36 Gold per energy, but most players play it to grind reputation with The Purge. Main article: Mission 66 'Mission 85' Enemy deck: Slightly less gold per energy than Homeland Defenders 4 at 13.75, but potentially easier--Dracorex will completely disable Onslaught Lead, Cluster Ballista, and Marmoda, as well as slowing the rest of the enemy offense to a crawl. A deck containing Dracorex, a few healers like Aegis and Poseidon, and good 4-drops such as Pummeller, Bolide Walker, Titan, and Enforcer Mech will work well--~99% win rate on Auto. Here is a sample deck: 'Mission 89' Enemy deck: Preferred by most to Mission 90 due to its lack of Flying and its round Energy cost (20). This mission will get you 14.05 Gold per Energy. Usually approached with an Irradiated Infantry rush. 'Mission 90' Enemy deck: The most gold per energy of any mission up to the end of the Blight expansion at 14.5, but rather difficult as well, especially if you plan to play on Auto. 10x Irradiated Infantry will work decently well; however, an early Hatchet will often result in major problems--the miss chance from Flying can delay you long enough for the enemy to gain the advantage. It is possible to get higher win rates on some of the other missions on this list and overwhelm the raw Gold advantage. However, Irradiated Infantry do have the advantage of being easy to acquire in multiple numbers fast. If you have lots of hatchets, you could use this instead: You can replace some hatchets with mortar bunkers if you have more. 'Mission 99' Enemy deck: With the release of Purity, Mission 99 appears to have the potential to be the new gold grinding mission of choice, with a gold-to-energy ratio of a whopping 16.07. A win rate of just 91% would put it above all pre-Purity missions. It remains to be seen what strategies may be employed on this mission. Side Missions (After 41) 'Imperial Traitors 4' Enemy deck: Payout on this mission is 12 Gold per energy. 'Bloodthirsty Nest 4' Enemy deck: Payout on this mission is 12 Gold per energy. 'Xeno Invasion 4' Enemy deck: Payout on this mission is 12 Gold per energy. Side Missions (After 66) 'Homeland Defenders 4' Enemy deck: A popular mission due to its high gold per energy ratio of 14 and because most consider it easier than Halcyon's Elite 4 or Creature Combo 4 on Auto. 'Halcyon's Elite 4' Enemy deck: Payout on this mission is 14 Gold per energy. 'Creature Combo 4' Enemy deck: Payout on this mission is 14 Gold per energy. If you're willing to play on manual, a high-win-rate deck for Creature Combo 4 has been proposed using Rally Flags and Impulse Walker: Play the cards in the order shown. Maximum Damage is optional. The primary danger is an early Pummeller. You can also use a Mortar Bunker instead of Maximum Damage. Side Missions (After 90) 'Displaced Raiders 4' Enemy Deck: This side mission has a slightly higher Gold per energy (14.52) compared to Mission 90 (14.5). Diadem has proposed a deck with excellent win rate and autoability: 'Corrupted Forces 4' Enemy Deck: This side mission has a slightly higher Gold per energy (14.52) compared to Mission 90 (14.5). A cheap and fast Imperial rush similar to one built for grinding Mission 90 could easily handle this deck. Here is a sample deck: Play the Assault cards in this order whenever possible. Use Airstrike when units with high damage are about to go active too soon. Alternatively you can use a 6-cards deck below: 'Mutant Bloodthirsty 4' Enemy Deck: This side mission has a slightly higher Gold per energy (14.52) compared to Mission 90 (14.5). Commander with impressive skill attributes that combines well with Bloodthirsty powerful forces made it tricky to handle. You need to lessen the impact of enfeeble all or it will decimate your forces in no time. Weaken effect and armored units work great against this deck. Here is a sample deck: Stats Comparison Bolded number is the optimal resource per energy spent. Side Mission (~) refer to any Side Mission #4 of that batch since they all share the same gold and experience gain per energy spent. For example, Side Mission (After 66) refer to Homeland Defenders 4, Halcyon's Elite 4 and Creature Combo 4. Category:Deck Building